


Worth the risk.

by Lolaspankcheeks



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolaspankcheeks/pseuds/Lolaspankcheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Ricky sometimes like the thrill of banging where there's a chance that they may get caught. But not all is as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You can take a guys car, but you can't take his fucking home"

"There's no way they're not going to hear us"

If the steady creaking of the Shit Mobile wasn't a give away, the steadily escalating sighs and moans escaping from Julian's mouth, was.

"You've gotta shut the fuck up man"

Ricky moved down closer to Julian, until his mouth was close enough to his ear to whisper

"Maybe I should get one of those orange ball gaggy things that Lahey made us wear that time he really fucking lost it and locked us up in his little jail shed. Would that fucking shut you up?

This threat, coupled with the soft brush of Ricky's lips against his skin, was enough to make Julian groan low in his throat and tilt his head back enough for Ricky to drag the tip of his tounge over his pulse.  
He held out until Ricky started to roll his hips slowly, pushing himself into Julian deeper but only brushing his prostate teasingly.  
A large hand pressed tightly over his mouth seemed to be the only way to keep him quiet, especially when Ricky went back to his hard rougher thrusts, made rougher by the limited space in the cramped back seat of the Yorker. 

They hadn't planned this. They'd just come to get his home back after those three TV piss clowns at Swearnet had stolen it. They'd been caught by one of those cocksuckers and had to leave, but luckily the stupid bastard's hadn't moved it or changed the now busted lock.

"We've never banged in the backseat of the Shit Mobile have we? The Camero, the Monte Carlo, but never in there."

Ricky wasn't the sharpest egg in the draw, but even he could see what Julian was getting at. The nodding and shrugging as he spoke wouldn't even fool George Green. 

"That's pretty funny. Seems like we would have done that at some point. I mean, we've banged in your home, why haven't we banged in mine yet? 

"Awww Ricky, that's fucking greasy! There are a shit ton of people in that studio over there. How the fuck do we explain that if we get caught? Let me guess, we were just fucking sleeping? Or just rolling a joint, eh? You're fucked." 

That little speech might have been convincing, if not for the fact that Julian had put his half full glass down on the car hood. 

So that's how they came to be here, fucking frantically, their breath coming in ragged heavy pants. Their movements choppy and rough as they got closer and closer, the dread of being discovered and the thrill of it, making it all the more intense. 

"Imagine if someone saw us. The great fucking Julian, on his hands and knees, getting fucked by dumb old stupid Ricky. "

This, coupled with the hand firmly stroking his cock, was enough to finish Julian off, followed quickly by Ricky. He shuddered as he felt Ricky's come pouring into him, sighing gratefully as Ricky took his hand away from his mouth and kissed the side of his face and neck gently as they came down from their encounter. 

"That was the fucking riskiest one we've ever done, ya' dumbass" 

There was no real anger in Julian's voice as he said this though, and Ricky just shrugged, giving his neck an affectionate nip as he pulled out.

"That's what you said about the bathroom at KOD, and Lahey's car and that time I blew you against Bubbles's shed. "

"Fuck off. I need my drink."

As he gratefully sipped at his trusty rum and Coke, he felt Ricky's arms slide around his middle and his warm breath against his neck. 

"Look, I wouldn't do anything that would get us caught. You know that."  
"Er, that right there, what we just did, could of got us caught Rick."  
" I know, I know. Look, how about next time you pick the place? Wherever you want. "

Julian pretended to think while he enjoyed the solid warmth of Ricky's body pressed against him. 

"Yeah, I got an idea. It's kinda greasy but it could be fun....."


	2. "there's only one person in the world who I wanna bang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is a greasy bastard and doesn't always make the smartest decisions.

"What's the matter? Losing your touch?" "Shut up Ricky"  
He ignored the snide laughter in Ricky's voice and carried on working the wire into the lock. Finally, it clicked, and after one last quick look round to make sure they weren't being observed, they slipped into the trailer.

Fuck my tits, look at all the liquor!"  
Julian watched impatiently while Ricky examined the many, many bottles of Liquormans Whiskey, chuckling when he recognised himself on the label.  
"Are we gonna fucking stand around looking at liquor bottles, or are we gonna do this, eh?"  
"Relax. We've got time."  
Ricky finally abandoned the liquor bottles and moved close to Julian. He cupped his cheek and took a few seconds to just look at his...friend? lover? boyfriend? He'd never really settled on just what this was and they'd never discussed it. When they first developed, his feelings for Julian had confused him, even scared him a little. He'd never found a man attractive, but one day, he realised that he needed more than friendship. Just what had triggered this realisation was still a mystery. The important thing was that Julian had been feeling the same way and after some talking and a few false starts, they'd settled into whatever this was.

Even now, trying to work it out made his head hurt, but as he gently stroked his thumb over Julian's cheek, he relaxed more and more, until he lent in and pressed his lips to Julian's.  
"Finally." He murmured. "I thought you were changing your fucking mind about this."  
Julian slipped his hands under Ricky's shirt and slowly traced his fingers down his spine. Ricky's gasp at the shock sensation of Julian's cold fingers on his skin, was swallowed up as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.  
They began to move slowly (and in Ricky's case, backwards) towards the bedroom.  
"You're fucking serious you want to do this here? Fucking Lahey's bed?"  
Julian's answer was to move them faster and to kiss him harder, until the backs of Ricky's legs connected with the edge of the bed and they tumbled back.  
"Think about all the times he's fucked us over" as he spoke, he put his glass on the nightstand, unbuttoned Ricky's shirt and planted quick kisses and licks down his chest and stomach.  
"Think about all the times he's called me Sexian, or tried to fucking kiss me. How fucking good will it feel to know that I've been in his bed, and that you were the one I was fucking not him?"  
By now they both had their pants down and were pressing their fully erect cocks together, their hips jerking almost desperately as they pressed as close as possible.

The sound of the trailers front door opening with a crash, sent the two men jumping away from each other as though burned. 

"....well we just thought that cause we lost the light for filming Bubbles, we could do some interview shit with you here mr Lahey..."

Julian and Ricky quickly made themselves presentable while they listened to the camera dicks and Lahey settling down to film.  
"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Ricky hissed at Julian, who was busy draining his drink.  
"They're fucking setting up for the afternoon, we can't fucking stay in here all day!"  
Julians only response was to grab Ricky's shirt front and drag him over to the window.  
"Breath in buddy, unless you wanna try hiding in the wardrobe and hoping for the fucking best."  
After quite a lot of heaving, whispered swearing and a particularly hard landing, they were out and running to the shit mobile to patch themselves up.  
"That would have been about a thousand times easier if you hadn't been worried about your precious fucking glass!"  
"And what would have happened when Lahey or Randy found MY fucking glass, in THEIR fucking bedroom of all places, you stupid fucking asshole?! Think Ricky!"  
Ricky concentrated on dabbing at a particularly bloody scratch rather than answer and they cleaned themselves up in sullen silence.

"So what do we do now?"  
"About?"  
"Er?"  
Ricky gestured at his crotch, where his erection was painfully obvious thanks to the thin material of his track pants. Julian smirked and jangled a room key.  
"How about a fancy hotel room? That JP Tremblay guy...dropped this earlier. Nice bed, privacy. Probably got one of those mini bars.....

Twenty minutes later, they were safely ensconced in the hotel room, with Julians black T-shirt hanging from the light fitting and Ricky's short nails scrabbling against Julian's back.  
His dick was slick with precome as it rubbed against the other mans stomach and he was taking advantage of not having to worry about being overheard.  
"You're gonna fucking make me come, Julian!"  
"That's the idea isn't it?"  
As they moved together, with Ricky's legs wrapped tightly around Julian's waist and Julian's cock hitting that certain little spot inside him directly with every hard, almost painful thrust, Ricky had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into his shoulder and neck. Julian loved it, but they both had to be careful about leaving any hard to explain marks on each other.  
He managed to restrain himself enough to just press his lips against the hot, damp skin instead and the earthy scent coupled with the fact that Julian had now switched to pulling out almost entirely, then slamming back in, finally pushed Ricky over the edge. Julian followed shortly after, pulling out and hurriedly pulling at his cock until he came, moaning Ricky's name and adding to the come that was covering Ricky's stomach and chest.

Ricky loved the thrill of banging where they might get caught, but he had to admit that sometimes he just needed it to be like this. Being able to lie back and relax as they got their breath back was a luxury they didn't usually have. As they lay facing each other in companionable silence, he took advantage of Julians relaxed mood and trailed his fingertips over his biceps, then through the light dusting of hair on his chest and then over a sensitive, hard nipple.  
"Fuck sake man. Are you trying to get me going again?"  
Again, Ricky merely gestured down to his slowly forming erection. Julian huffed a laugh as he reached for his glass.  
"Seriously?"  
"I'm a horny man Julian"  
Julian jiggled his rum and Coke gently and smirked knowingly as Ricky's cock twitched, seemingly in response to the clinking of the ice against the glass.  
"You want me to do the thing with the ice cubes?"  
"You know it."  
"Yes", Ricky mused as Julian slowly trailed the corner of an ice cube along his inner thigh and then followed it with his tongue, "this is the way I really want it to be".


	3. Camera dicks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky has been doing some thinking....

The sound of ice clinking in a highball glass was the only sound as two greasy figures headed towards the trailer in the dim light.   
Ricky watched curiously as Julian unlocked the door to his Sports bar and motioned for him to follow.

"Oh. You wanna bang in here?"  
He tried to hide his disappointment as Julian pressed him back against the wall and kissed him heatedly.   
It had been a few weeks since they'd had to change their plans of banging in Lahey's trailer and gone to the hotel. Although they had messed around since then, they had gone back to their usual routine of sneaking off to whichever quiet corner they could find.   
Ricky enjoyed it, but when Julian hinted that he had something in mind for once the film dicks had gone home for the night, he had dared to hope that Julian had got them a room somewhere again. His skin prickled as he remembered being able to take his time and actually savour what they were doing. To be able to see Julian fully undressed, to feel the sensation of their bare skin touching and being able to make as much fucking noise as he wanted as he came. He didn't want to admit it, but "the thrill of getting caught" was starting to wear off.  
Lying in bed with your best buddy, smoking a joint and maybe having a couple beer, was a much better way to come down afterwards than adjusting your clothes and making sure that nobody was around when you snuck off separately. 

The sensation of his track pants slipping down his thighs, brought him back from his thoughts. Despite his mood, he was hard and he sighed in appreciation as Julian knelt down and took him into his mouth. He let his eyes drift shut and tried to banish his gloomy thoughts by focusing on Julians tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. Usually this was perfect, Julian's hot wet mouth on his dick, one hand working the shaft, the other reaching round to squeeze his ass. Funny how it works, Ricky mused. For all his muscles and his tough guy persona, Julian has more than happy to be submissive when it was his turn to bottom. He loved nothing more than being held down and physically and verbally reminded that it was Ricky who was in charge now, not him.

He finally started to relax when Julian pulled his now fully erect dick out of his mouth and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, groaning softly as he tasted the precome that emerged.   
"Keep doing that buddy. Keep doing that and I'm gonna come all over your fucking face"  
Julian had just opened his mouth to inform him what he would do to him if he dared do that, when the sound of approaching voices had him scrambling to his feet. Ricky just had time to pull his pants up before the door opened and some of the camera dicks came in.

"Oh, we didn't know that anyone was in here.....we er, well we just came to get some booze. We figured that you wouldn't miss a bottle and we'd pay you back tomorrow."  
Julian took a swig of his drink in a bid to relax himself and get the taste of Ricky off his tongue. Usually it was a taste that he savoured, but now it was making his face burn with embarrassment.  
"Yeah, we just decided to grab a few bottles as well. We're just gonna sit out by the lake and smoke a joint, have a few drinks."  
Julian grabbed a few bottles and ushered Ricky out of the trailer.   
"That was fucking close. Look, we can take my car down to the lake, find somewhere really secluded......Rick? Ricky! Where the fuck are you going!"  
The only response the other man gave him was the middle finger as he stormed away into the darkness.


	4. Podcash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally kiss and make up.  
> Thanks for sticking with this story and thanks for all the kudos and hits

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks and Ricky was still keeping his distance. Julian couldn't figure out what the problem was. They'd been in his bar, about to fuck and been disturbed. Then Ricky had stormed off and was now only just about speaking to him. He didn't get what the problem was. It wasn't the first time that they'd almost got caught. That was all part of it.  
He sipped his trusty drink, thoughtfully. "Thank fuck for the podcash."  
The cameras had left Sunnyvale not long after Ricky had started giving him the cold shoulder and as such, Ricky had managed to avoid spending too much time around him other than when they had to do the weekly podcash.  
Julian was determined though. He would pin him down and get an explanation out of him at the very least.

"What's going on fuckers? This is episode...."  
"Oh real professional!"  
"Fuck off Bubs!"  
"I'm in hell" thought Ricky. He was miserable, and knowing that he was the one making himself feel this way, was making it worse. Julian was so close he could practically touch him. Shit, he could smell his aftershave, his shampoo, his laundry detergent and even his skin.  
These podcasts were getting harder and harder to get through. Last week, he had fantasised about slipping under the table, crawling over to Julian, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking it until he came in front of everyone. Just how strong the urge to do that had been had unnerved Ricky. But, he couldn't just make up with him. There was a principal here. Julian was one of the stubbournist people he'd ever met, but he was damned if he was going to make it easier and make the first step. If Julian wanted him, he'd have to broach the subject first. Prove that he gave a shit about him. "What if he doesn't give a shit though? What if he is kind of glad that we've stopped fucking around?" Ricky opened a beer to distract himself from his miserable thoughts and concentrated on joining in with the conversation instead.

As he stumbled up the stairwell in Swearnet's studio, Ricky's thoughts were concentrated solely on finding a lighter. After snooping around a few empty offices, he noticed the door with a sign saying "fuck off!" attached. He strode in and was confronted with the last man in the world that he wanted to be alone with, mixing a rum and Coke.  
"Fuck man! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"  
"I ran out of mix, fuckin' relax Ricky!"  
As he lingered by the door, partly due to shyness and partly trying to calm his breathing back down, he noticed Julian giving his drink a quick stir with his finger.....and then absent-mindedly sucking his finger clean.  
And that was that. 

Julian wasn't sure when Ricky had started moving. All he knew was that one moment he was standing by the door, and the next, Ricky had his tongue in Julian's mouth and was trying to simultaneously hold him as close as possible and get his Tshirt off.  
"What the fuck have you been ignoring me for? Why do you wanna make up now?" "Bang first. Talk later."  
As they spoke almost breathlessly between kisses, Julian pulled at the snaps of Rickey's beloved track pants and maneuvered him back onto a chair.  
"Fucking missed you buddy"  
Ricky shivered as Julian spat into his palm and rubbed it over the head of his erection. After leaning in and pressing his face into the crook of Ricky's neck, he pulled his legs up around his waist and began to press the head of his cock against Ricky's entrance.

As the tight muscles slowly gave way and he sank further and further in, Julian had to fight the urge to start thrusting properly. He had been afraid that they wouldn't get to do this again, that it was all over between them now.  
It had been a while since they had done this without proper lube, so Julian moved slowly and kissed along his jaw and throat softly.  
"Tell me if you need me to stop, OK?"  
Ricky merely groaned and began to push his hips forward to meet Julian's steadily increasing thrusts. Fucking stop? He never wanted him to stop. It never ceased to amaze him just how hard Julian felt inside him. How skilful he was at taking him right to the edge and then pulling him back, over and over until he was begging to be able to come. He thought that he would have hated someone having that much power over him, but when it came to Julian everything was different.  
Once Ricky's moans had turned into whimpers and his eyes took on that desperate look that Julian relished, He took pity and began to move faster and stroked Ricky's aching cock in time with his movements.  
They came together, their mouths pressed together to muffle each other's cries.  
After allowing himself the luxury of having Ricky's body wrapped around him while he got his breath back, Julian pulled out before cleaning them both up and lighting up a joint. 

"So, do you want to tell me what the last couple of weeks have been about?"  
There was a pause that seemed to stretch on for hours, as he waited for the other man to gather his thoughts and speak.  
"It just got to me ok? When we were in the hotel room, it just really brought it home to me how fucked up this whole sneaking around shit is."  
The dark haired man sighed wearily and suddenly seemed to be fascinated by the glass tumbler in his hands.  
"So you do wanna stop all this...."  
"I didn't fucking say that! It's just.... Last time we were together and got disturbed....it just felt like you were ashamed. Ashamed of me. Ashamed of what we were doing. It just really made me think about how you only want us to pretend to be Julian and Ricky when we fuck, so that you can pretend that it's not real.....  
"Hey! That is not fair Robb! You were always happy enough to go along with it.  
J.P ran his hand over his face and took a shaky breath.  
"Yeah. Ok. Yeah I do like pretending to be them when we fuck, so that I can act like it's not happening and I'm not cheating on my fucking wife, who I love and who didn't ask to be in such a fucked up situation! And it works for you too, so don't you fucking dare try and make me out to be the bad guy in this!  
"Do you regret all this?"  
Robb's a voice was little more than a whisper and JP felt the anger ebb out of him as he poured them both a drink and pulled up a chair to sit beside him.  
"No. Sometimes I regret that we only started feeling this way after we got married and had our kids."  
"Me too. But then I feel guilty because if we had started "this", before we met them...."  
"I couldn't imagine not having them now. "  
"Me neither"  
Robb sighed and let his head fall back against the wall.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just started thinking about it too much and I fucking freaked out. It's hard to admit to yourself that you're someone who pretends to be a fictional character so that he can fuck his best friend, and pretend that he's not cheating on his wife."  
They both chuckled a little at this and began to relax again.  
"So we're back on?"  
"Fuck yeah. But, I want us to bang somewhere private as well. Not all the time. Just take me to a fucking motel or something. Treat me and Ricky right, Ok?"  
"Ok. I can do that. We can work something out...I love you...Ricky."  
Robb huffed a laugh and leant in to press his lips to JP's.  
"I love you too Julian. Now let's get dressed and get something to eat."

 

A few hours later, Mike Smith wandered into the vacant office, poured himself a drink and went over to the camera on the tripod in the corner of the room. "Nearly forgot about this cocksucker. Now, let's see if we've got any fucking content for Real Fucking Reality Show. ".....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Ever since I saw The Real Fucking Reality Show, on Swearnet, this has been bugging me and I thought I should share it.  
> Maybe there will be more stories to follow after these chapters....


End file.
